Babysitting Mona
by paola.leal.524596
Summary: Mona was working on a weapon that turns anyone into a child, baby, teen, relied on old Mickey was transformed to the same, Leo, Donnie and Rapha in young children two years, do you solve?. READ TO FIND OUT.
1. beginning

Mona was working on a weapon that turned anyone into a child, baby , teen , depended on the age, she was about to try his gun , but first decided to get something to eat , a genius can not prove his invention with empty stomach right? , she had served one slice of pizza when he heard a sharp cry .

- SaidMickey leaving the plate on the kitchen counter , l enter the lab found 4 small turtles 2 years - what happened? 'Said Mona seeing Mickey.

Edcuche you - you ran du - labotdatodio labot and wanted invedtigar said Mickey unable to utter the words well .

I do not want to be a kid said Rapha with sobs , Mona now comforted his little brother, not so hard now type .

I'm hungry - SAID - Mickey -

- Let's eat something , 'said Mona But first come with me to get something said carrying Mickey and Donnie , shaking hands with Leo and Rapha .

When Mona found the box he was looking into the kitchen where I get all 4 seats for children , 4 mugs with lids and 4 tiny masks derogatory colors, sat each of his brothers in a seat and began to prepare something to eat , as she knew well his brothers made him pizza and gave each person a bowl of chips and a cup with lid filled with juice .

As I watched them eating started laughing and his brothers asked :

- Why are you laughing ? -

- Why have two years and the first time they had that age I helped him Sensei to wash your sheets , and if your body is developing a two year old , are just learning control nighttime potty training, so they become his routine of waking remove your sheets , bathing and washing me savannas , but we will not know until tomorrow, he said as he picked up the dishes go to sleep , toddlers need a good break -

A hand to play Mona in the back , was Rapha :

- I can get into ... - but stopped and turned around .

Sure you tuck Rapha Mona said shaking his hand .

Rapha helped Mona to get on the bed, but got Rapha and bag weights among a teddy bear and went back up to bed.

- Ready - Mona ask ?

Yes, good nights sleep and medium Rapha said.

'Good evening ,' said Mona closing the door.

She went into her room took off his mask , put on pajamas and I thought, " that young children had to be young children," then fall asleep .

Sorry for the grammar , use google translator because my English is not very good .


	2. first day

Chapter 2

first Day

It was morning, three little voices woke Mona , she yawned and rubbed her eyes and saw Donnie , Rapha and Mickey on his bed , each with his hand on the small mask ( Mona sack which box the day before) .

Good morning Mona said in unison , Mickey drawled.

- Hi guys, Not even awakened Leo? -

- No, I think he is very tired , 'said Donnie , who gave his mask to Mona , she tied the little mask , then also tied for younger siblings .

- What do you want for breakfast? 'Said Mona while looking for something to wear .

- Pancakes - three said very cheerfully jumping .

- All right, go for Leo and been attained in a moment the three turtles left the room running .

Leo 's room ...

Wake up sleepy - Rapha said about his brother 's bed .

'I'm tired ,' said Leo pulling the blankets for cover.

Vamod to - eat pancakes very happy Mickey said as always , also dragging words.

'I'm ready ,' he said instantly throwing Leo pulling the blankets and jumping out of bed in that delivery Mona .

'Come for breakfast guys said Mona taking the little blue mask that bind his brother.

The Mona kitchen gave them a cup with lid and milk to each of his brothers and started cooking , then put a plate of breakfast in front of each turtle , Leo was absolutely full of syrup face, Mickey not only the face, also part of his lap and chest, trying to eat all Rapha pancakes bite and Donnie , was trying not to get dirty, Mona took a damp cloth and began cleaning his brothers , Mona told Mickey that he was going to bathe after breakfast , he just nodded , right after breakfast I take them to the living room and turned on the television , Mona began passing channels .

- HIGH Leo shouted, Mona approved the canal.

Heroes Space - Leo said sitting in front the TV , I leave Mona watching TV and went to his lab.

Half an hour later ...

- Mickey shoutedMona , Mona when I walk in the living room corralling Rapha found Mickey in a corner , Mona stopped him and rebuked him .

- Rapha you tried , you could hurt Mickey -Rapha only began to mourn , she comforted his brother? .

- And Donnie ? 'Said Mona when I locate Leo asleep on the couch asleep hugging a teddy bear.

- He said he was tired and went to his room to sleep Rapha said wiping tears and yawning.

- They need a nap, go to sleep , 'said Mona carrying Leo , Mickey ran to his room .

Mona , I can get into bed Rapha said blushing.

Sure , only I put Leo in his fourth go - Mona said shaking hands with Rapha .

After Mona left the room Rapha was his laboratory, but fell asleep.

Half an hour later ...

A little voice woke Mona .

- Mona - isheard that shouted from Leo 's room , she was crying and found Leo .

- What happened? 'Said I intentndo comfort his brother.

- I had a nightmare ... she said between sobs.

- Wanna talk about it? -

- I was alone in an alley and suddenly appeared and attacked me Destructor said Leo ( remember they are converted into twos , so Leo has nightmares of a child of that age, children will soon really two years, more on the body than the mind , but also plays an important role )

- Quiet not let that happen , now would you like something to eat? Mona said with a smile.

-Yes! Pizza Leo said smiling now ( so are the kids).

Were for others , after eating Leo they wonder if they could train , Mona bag closet a small arms respectively ( bo, katan , sai and nun chucks ) hours took them to his room, but Donnie during dinner had a small rabbit in her lap , to Mona that was adorable, then took them to his room gave them goodnight and went to his room to sleep.

Author's note : A clarification forget to Mona is also a turtle, not always wearing the mask only when you bring your ninja costume .

I know it's a simple detail , but you need to know.


	3. Now almost a week

Summary chapter to understand :

It's been four days since the incident and Mona can not work on the gun because Splinter is on a journey of meditation and April went on vacation with her aunt, also Donnie , Rapha , Mickey and Leo became already in twos , your body has that internal development ( now you have to clean the sheets long ) and your mind has the capacity of a toddler , Donnie less clear .

Chapter 3:

As the last three days , Mona has been awakened by four little voices , waking her three turtles saw two years with his sheets in the arms ( you know what I mean when they have their hands in sheets ) , Mona kept thinking why was that all stages .

- Again Mona ? 'He said rubbing his eyes , the four turtles just nodded , she put the sheets in the washing room Splinter, helped his brothers to bathe and went to the kitchen.

- What do you want breakfast Mona ? 'He said with a smile .

-Yo, cereal, think Leo said very sleepy , then woke up early for his sister wash the sheets, like his brothers .

- Your Mickey you want? 'Said Mona seeing medium turtle asleep.

- I , cereal - Mona had taken from his dream? .

- Rapha, Donnie who want you? 'Said Mona noting that Rapha was not as tired as his brothers.

Pan - roasted , pof favorable Donnie who said at that age the first time could not pronounce some words.

- I also said Rapha happy .

Mona gave them breakfast and take them to watch TV but fell asleep almost immediately , Mona took them to her room and she went to his lab , was an hour working on the gun , she had already begun with the wiring.

'I'm thirsty ' said Rapha now very happy and rested.

- At one point I give you water , 'said Mona moving the wiring to go with Rapha, gave her the cup filled cap and sat in a chair next to her , she took her laptop and put him in it a movie Rapha that kept him busy until the others woke up .

Mona tenedmos Habre said Mickey , who was speaking less developed than his brothers at that age.

- What do they eat? -

-Pizza - chorused less Rapha who was still watching the movie.

Rapha - See with a moment the film said Mona moving the wiring to go to prepare a meal.

Fed them and take them to watch TV, then gave them board games night and finally went to sleep and as Mona was now tucked manner toward Rapha and she went to her room to sleep.


	4. Routine daily

Summary chapter to understand :

It's been four days since the incident and Mona can not work on the gun because Splinter is on a journey of meditation and April went on vacation with her aunt, also Donnie , Rapha , Mickey and Leo became already in twos , your body has that internal development ( now you have to clean the sheets long ) and your mind has the capacity of a toddler , Donnie less clear .

Chapter 3:

As the last three days , Mona has been awakened by four little voices , waking her three turtles saw two years with his sheets in the arms ( you know what I mean when they have their hands in sheets ) , Mona kept thinking why was that all stages .

- Again Mona ? 'He said rubbing his eyes , the four turtles just nodded , she put the sheets in the washing room Splinter, helped his brothers to bathe and went to the kitchen.

- What do you want breakfast Mona ? 'He said with a smile .

-Yo, cereal, think Leo said very sleepy , then woke up early for his sister wash the sheets, like his brothers .

- Your Mickey you want? 'Said Mona seeing medium turtle asleep.

- I , cereal - Mona had taken from his dream? .

- Rapha, Donnie who want you? 'Said Mona noting that Rapha was not as tired as his brothers.

Pan - roasted , pof favorable Donnie who said at that age the first time could not pronounce some words.

- I also said Rapha happy .

Mona gave them breakfast and take them to watch TV but fell asleep almost immediately , Mona took them to her room and she went to his lab , was an hour working on the gun , she had already begun with the wiring.

'I'm thirsty ' said Rapha now very happy and rested.

- At one point I give you water , 'said Mona moving the wiring to go with Rapha, gave her the cup filled cap and sat in a chair next to her , she took her laptop and put him in it a movie Rapha that kept him busy until the others woke up .

Mona tenedmos Habre said Mickey , who was speaking less developed than his brothers at that age.

- What do they eat? -

-Pizza - chorused less Rapha who was still watching the movie.

Rapha - See with a moment the film said Mona moving the wiring to go to prepare a meal.

Fed them and take them to watch TV, then gave them board games night and finally went to sleep and as Mona was now tucked manner toward Rapha and she went to her room to sleep.


	5. Mona the rescue

It's been what Mona feared, his brothers wanted to leave .

'They can not leave, you are very young, it is forbidden to leave until you replace 15 years Mona said sternly.

The four turtles out at night even though Mona had been banned, were walking along the pavement when they encountered the Foot Clan , the Kennel recognized and led to Destroyer, the mooring and the hung ceiling , expecting Hamato out that Yoshi to the rescue , but was surprised to see that Mona came and demolished the single started laughing .

- Think defeat , nor thy brethren may together with me, either your father said Destroyer.

- Let's see who wins and Mona said the attack began , Mona Destroyer defeated easily, but knew he would come back and cut off his head , the turtles did not see anything , but knew that his sister had saved , she unleashed and the led to the den where rebuked .

- I disobeyed , could get hurt , is lucky to have noticed that were said not angry Mona , Rapha only began to mourn as Mickey and Donnie , Leo only had eyes down - when we came over here I thought a punishment which will be Leo , Mickey Rapha and no TV a week to Donnie and no laboratory table games , now go to sleep .

Mona Morning as usual went to his brothers and woke to remove the sheets , no one dared to talk to Mona until Mickey was alarmed value .

- Are you mad ? 'Said the tortoise .

'No, no, but it was wrong what they did and I get angry because I had dead amid concern said Mona serving breakfast.

Afternoon nap while taking the turtles Mona finished the weapon, but a sound was heard and then someone shouted his name, that the scared and shot the gun and broke into pieces .

Mona was Mickey 's room and found him crying on the floor clutching his knee.

- What happened to you? 'Said Mona worried.

- I fell out of bed and I hurt my knee , 'said Mickey holding his knee.

Let me see , 'said Mona hand away from Mickey 's just a scratch , he said as he cradled Mickey wore to the lab , there will disinfect the wound and put a bandage also some ice but Mickey scream and Mona kick the ice pack.

- What about ? 'Said Mona alarmed.

- This very cold , 'said Mickey.

I'm hungry , 'said Donnie back in the door, she dragged her bunny and a blanket on the floor.

- Now it's five , eat at a time , go for the other Mona said while wearing Mickey by loading the kitchen.

All evening pass equal with their routine.


End file.
